A Canadian In Hogwarts
by k1ttycast1300
Summary: APH England is having trouble with the wizarding world because of Voldemort causing mayhem, so he sends one of his many sons to Hogwarts to learn magic and to try to protect Harry Potter as well as defeat the Dark Lord. A certain set of twins has come to save the day in the wizarding world, as well as cause a lot of confusion and turn the school upside down with their shenanigans.
1. Prolouge

~England's POV~

I was at a world meeting in London, my capital, everything was going how it usually does with that stupid git America saying ideas that were stupid and impossible, the Frog was trying to talk to me about a "calendar" and Germany was becoming a time bomb ticking slowly closer and closer to exploding in rage. I kept rather quiet waiting for the meeting to end so I could talk to Canada, I really feel terrible for not remembering him when he got older but I can't change the past, I really need to talk to Canada about the wizarding world so I could ask a favor of him. Right now in the wizarding world, Voldemort is at large on a killing spree of mortals and wizards alike, it hurts to feel my capital being attacked as well as the screams of pain my people let out as they are attacked but I can't even imagine how Scotland feels which is why I have to make this right and help my older brother so he can attend meetings again, I can't wait to be rid of the extra paper work. I check my watch and see that in 1 minute the meeting will be over, I scan over everyone trying to find Canada as to talk to him as quick as possible.

~Canada's POV~

I sat in my chair at the world meeting keeping quiet to draw little to no attention to myself, I'm not a shy person around humans but around the other Countries I feel inadequate and weak, I don't know why though. I pet my polar bear, Kumajiro, on the head and waited for the meeting to pass by.

As the last few seconds passed by on the clock on the wall, i began to pack up my papers and notes of what was discussed today, everyone began to pack up their own things at different paces and left. I was aboot to leave when England came up to me asking if we could talk, I was shocked that he remembered I existed but I said yes as my polite side showed through. England directed me to the other side of the room where there was fewer Countries to over hear, "Canada, can you please do a favor for me? You don't have to but it would be much appreciated" England ask in a rushed sentence like a Tsundere. "Sure, I'd be glad to help my Dad with almost anything" I responded in a kind tone to the fidgety England, "Okay, this maybe a long explanation but it also might not so please promise you won't freak out at anything till after I'm finished explaining everything." I looked at him confused but I promised anyway, "Alright, first things first, Are you in touch with your magical government?" I nodded slowly completely perplexed at what he could possibly ask of me and of what it had to do with the magical governments. "Well, um, I have been in touch with my magical government and we are having some trouble.." "trouble with what?" I asked confused "We may have a problem with some dark wizards on a rampage, but more importantly there is a boy that the most powerful dark wizard of all time is after and I was wondering if you would help me protect said boy?" I put on my thinking face to annoy England a bit, I quickly replied "Sure, what do I need to do first?"


	2. Chapter 1

Canada's POV :

Arthur was taking me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for the upcoming school year, we breezed through getting quills and ink as well as parchment, a cauldron, a scale and potion ingredients. When we were getting robes, Madam Malkin remarked on how thin I was for a growing child, which made Arthur quite grumpy. At Flourish and Blotts we were looking for the correct books, it was taking awhile to find the first years books in french. Lastly when we went to Ollivander's to get a wand, I tried several wands but none of them worked till this wand was placed in the palm of my hand, "Beech wood, Canadian wolf fur core 11 and a half inches" Ollivander said as he handed the pale yellowish wand to me, I felt a surge of power and I knew instantly that this was my wand. "9 galleons please, Mr…" "Williams" I piped up "yes yes, that will be 9 galleons" "Of course." I paid Ollivander and left with Arthur back to the house.

As soon as we got home I ran up to my room with all of my school supplies, I had pestered Arthur to buy me at least 12 packs of 24 pencils and 13 erasers because I was very sure that quills would be annoying seeing as I hadn't used one in over a century. I was sorting all of my school supplies when I heard a crash come from downstairs, " _What on earth was that_?" I thought to myself. I quickly got up and ran downstairs to see Alfred standing in front of a broken window covered in broken glass, "Yo! Mattie! I was looking everywhere for you!" Alfred shouted even though we were 2 yards away from each other. "Hi Al, what brings you here other than looking for me?" I said to my twin, "I came to see if you were here or if Iggy had seen you, anyway, Why the _fuck_ are you a child?" Al asked in a pretty obnoxious way. "Well Al, Arthur asked if I could help him with a problem in his country, do you want to help as well?" I spoke softly as show I didn't want to pressure him in any way, "Sure Mattie! I'd love to help! What are we doing to help?" Al asked and shouted at me, I sighed out of being tired from walking for the entire day. "Al you should go ask Arthur 'cause he hasn't told me very much yet, also ask him if you can help or not because it would be rude to just come along without permission." I told Al.


End file.
